The war room
by Xee Metallium
Summary: Coniving mazoku try to organise a fresh war. And themselves. Featuring all 5 Dark Lords, Xelloss, Sherra, Shabranigdu (shabby-chan!), Lord Of Nightmares (LoN) herself and a really cute purple dragon. (Hints of Zelas/Gaav)
1. 1

One day, as usual in the Slayers World L-sama was bored. (How's that for Cliche?) and decided she needed entertaining.  
  
She got a kawaii little purple dragon to fly to the desert of destruction where the higher mazoku, survivng dark lords and conviently revived just for the purpose of this fic Dark Lords were residing together under one roof.  
  
The kawaii purple dragon had a mission. Okay, not a mission, a message to deliever to them. He was to tell them that the dragons of the karaat mountains had a holy weapon of unimaginable destructive power, known as the materia of Alexander. AND that they had some sort of other weapon, refered to only as Ruby. (not to be confused with Ruby-eye)  
  
The kawaii purple dragon nearly reached its destination, when he got knocked out of the air by a wooden stick, or whatever, he wasn't really looking where he was going. And the kawaii purple dragon got eaten by the kawaii purple haired mazoku prowling around.  
(Xelloss fans may stand up and cheer at this point ^_^!!!)  
  
But, paper doesn't really appeal to the Mazoku pallet. (nor does Kawaii purple dragon AKA KPD, but anyways...) so the message got saved. Tossing the remains of the KPD to one side, Xelloss disappeared into the shared house they had, better known in cliche terms as 'the mazoku's base' or 'secret hideout'.  
  
He taped it to a lollypop, and pressed his ear to one of the doors.   
Snoring. Good. Under the door went the lolly and message.   
Running the other way went the immature Mazoku.  
  
Well, the hellbra... I mean Hellmaster was none too happy and called a meeting in the war room. Ducking and diving between missiles and gunfire. The mazoku had an odd Idea of what a 'war room' actually was.  
  
"WHO DARED GIVE ME THIS?!" He yelled standing on the table to try and look tall, waving the lolly around in the air. "WHO DARED?!"  
  
The Mazoku looked among eachother accusingly.  
  
Fibby *Shrieking and stamping on the table* I HATE RASPBERRY! I hate it! I hate it! Icky!  
  
Once Fibbrizzo had been pacified by replacement of the offending raspberry lolly, which Xelloss was forced to eat, which he did so with little hesitation, they turned their attention to what was going on.   
  
FIbby Now listen, the stakes are tremendous here.  
  
Gaav You are joking maggot? I haven't had any decent food for ages around here  
  
Dolphin Stakes?! But we're not vampires!  
  
Fibby SHUT UP OR I'll FLICK MY CLINGERS!  
  
All Flick your Clingers? *Snickers*  
  
Fibby began clicking his fingers. Or rather flicking his clingers. Before he knew it the whole room were humming the theme to the addams family.  
  
Shabranigdu (AKA Shabby) Enough! Dolphin, stop building robots on the table. Fibby, quit whining. Zelas, put that fag out, and I DON'T MEAN XELLOSS! Dynast, stop being so boring. Gaav, stop looking around. Sherra, get out from under the table. I think that covers everyone.  
  
Gaav *looks at shabby in confusion, Sherra sighs in relief and takes the blindfold off* You forgot Valgaav.  
  
Shabby *Sees gaav look at him and keels over*  
  
Dynast Oh my god you killed Shabby!  
  
Fibby You bastard!  
  
Zelas You mean shuu ugry bashtard!  
  
Fibby *pushes Shabby dissolving carcass to one side* Well, how do we set about this?  
  
Gaav I got it!  
  
Fibby Hn?  
  
Gaav Lets use fire!  
  
Fibby Umm..no  
  
Gaav *thinks hard* I got it!  
  
Fibby hn?  
  
Gaav FIRE!  
  
Fibby *starts clinger flicking to addams family again*  
  
Dolphin Lets build a robot, with an obvious weak point. possibly best a glowing red orb of some sort. *looks at Xel*  
  
Xelloss MINE! *he bribes Fibby off with several strawberry lollys*  
  
Fibby Sorry dolphin *Slurp* that just *lick* won't cut it *Sluuuuurp*  
  
Zelas well, they may have this Ruby weapon, but we have shomething they don't  
  
Fibby what?  
  
Zelas *holds up something white* Thong of Kuja!  
  
All *snicker*  
  
Zelash What'sh the matter?  
  
Dynast *looks at the decomposing Shabby* Well, we could use it.  
  
Fibby, Zelas *look at Gaav... very briefly.*  
  
Fibby how do we do it?  
  
Dynast Draw straws?  
  
Zelas Xellossh, put thish on chaosh dragon Gaav.  
  
Xelloss *pretends to die*   
  
Fibby We can't just sit around arguing like this. *sends Sherra out to deal with the problem, the dragons send Sherra back*  
  
Dynast . . .   
  
Fibby Next bright idea people?  
  
Dolphin is wearing a ridiculous skin tight suit, black on the legs and red on the top. She tops off the outfit with a HUGE orange moustache and hideous russian accent. She is also eating an egg sandwich  
  
Dolphin Behold my latest most marvelous creation, the Gaav 2000! *she points to a pile of matchsticks left over from Zelas* This is the ultimate automated warrior!  
  
Gaav See, she agrees, we should use fire!  
  
Fibby NO FIRE!  
  
Gaav *belches*  
  
Fibby *hair Standing on end*   
  
Dolphin *looking at Fibby's hair* you won't defeat me this time hedgehog!  
  
Fibby *hair stands up even worse*  
  
All *laugh*  
  
Dynast I wasted all that time with hairgel, didn't I?  
  
Valgaav *busy playing cup 'n' ball in one corner* Why don't you sent Xelloss out to annoy them to death?  
  
Fibby Good idea! Xell! Xell! *pokes him with a stick* Stop pretending to be dead and go kill some dragons.  
  
Xelloss Does...it... *twitch* involve....*twitch* putting a thong on.....*twitch* Gaav? *he falls back into a deep unconciousness caused by the trauma bought about by the mental images he'd been having.*  
  
Fibby No dammit. *poke. poke. then raids Xell's pouch for his hidden stash, neatly labelled 'Hellmasters to bribe the sucker'* HEY!!! KIWI FLAVOUR!  
  
Sherra *Also poking Xelloss* Hey I think he needs the kiss of life.   
  
Valgaav *chanting* Sherra loves Xelloss, Sherra loves Xelloss!  
  
Sherra I DO NOT! Anyway I don't know how.  
  
Valgaav But Gaav-sama does.  
  
Gaav If he needs it, then I'll do it.  
  
Dolphin Gaav Loves Xelloss! Gaav loves Xelloss!   
  
Dynast *nudges Fibby and whispers* Now theres a fate i wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.  
  
Fibby *behind a huge red and white swirly wollyop* I agree.  
  
Zelas DON'T KILL HIM! He'sh got my bottle opener!  
  
Xelloss *wakes up and shoots under the melting remains of Shabby*   
  
Valgaav You know he's always wanted an excuse to do that.  
  
Zelashh *Draps herself on Gaav* hey there.  
  
Gaav Well hey! *thinking* I can score!   
  
Zelashhh Did I ever tell you how much I... *Takes a puff from her cigarette* What was i shaying?  
  
Gaav *cough cough*   
  
Zelash *shees his face* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The pain the pain! *she shlides to the floor writhing in agony*   
  
Gaav *Rescues her bottle of redwine from hitting the floor*   
  
Dynast Oh my god, you nearly killed Zelas!  
  
Fibby You hero! Now We'll actually get a look in on the booze!  
  
Sherra how the $#%$^# did she survive if Shabby couldn't?  
  
Dolphin She's wearing my latest invention, the Gaav proof goggles! *she points to a little pile of twisted metal on the floor the other side of the room from Zelas*  
  
Fibby I'd say she's probably lost her vision, partly through drink, and partly through having seen Gaav's face before.   
  
Valgaav How can you be so mean to Gaav-sama? *holds up a Gaav poster*  
  
All except Gaav *beat val into a pulp*  
  
Sherra Dynast-sama, why is Gaav so ugly?  
  
Dynast Well, he is actually a three headed dragon.  
  
Sherra I see the eyebrows, where's the other one?  
  
Fibby try the chin.  
  
Sherra *makes the fatal mistake of looking and dies*  
  
Dynast *Wallops Fibby over the head with a Giant Raspberry lolly*  
  
Dolphin Umm... don't three headed dragons have three butts?  
  
Fibby Hmm.....that would account for the rest of the face.  
  
Gaav *sulking and making friends with Zelas' porta-cellar*  
  
Dynast . . .   
  
Dolphin I have invented a machine that will improve his looks! *holds up a brick*   
  
Fibby Hm?  
  
Dynast Just ram in straight into his face!  
  
Dolphin *goes over to Gaav and starts plaiting his eyebrows in to 2 neat braids*  
  
Fibby A train might work better.  
  
Dynast but we haven't got a train.  
  
Fibby Could use the remains of that huge dragon train  
  
Dynast It'd probably melt before it got to him.  
  
Fibby *nods*  
  
Dolphin There! Isn't that nice! *studies her work proudly* Ahhhhhhhhh! *falls into shock*  
  
Gaav This is not fair. I'm the laughing stock.  
  
Fibby we must stop him  
  
Dynast I have just the thing  
  
Fibby oh?  
  
Dynast *unrolls a poster and points it at gaav*   
  
Gaav *blink blink*  
  
Dynast why isn't it working? *checks to find that he has accidently faced his playgirl Gaav centrefold poster towards himself* Erk! Argh! *starts clawing at his own face* My eyes! Help me, someone!   
  
Fibby *sighs*  
  
Gaav I now know how to kill you Hellmaggit!   
  
Fibby *holds out a mirror* Pleeeease.  
  
Gaav *glares at Fibby, Who holds out the mirror with a grin. Gaav sees his reflection and begins to melt, but not before the mirror smashes into a 1000 pieces exposing fibby to the horror that was now....  
  
Gaav mooning him.  
  
Fibby SHIMATTA! I can't even put together jigsaws with seven pieces...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Xelloss *Forgotten about, but once all the Gaav goop had burned a hole in the floor he wiped the shabby liquid off himself and stole everyones shampoo and ran off laughing*  
  
And just so you know, L-sama revived the Kawaii purple dragon out of pity, and turned all the shampoo into real-poo just for the hell of it.   
  
Amazing. 1am - 2am is the most creative time of day! ^_^ 


	2. again in the War room

"Okay we've been sitting here for three hours.... where the hell is Phibrizzo?" 

" ..."

"Quit mouthing off" Zelas waved at Dynast, ignoring the red headed Gaav who continued his rant in one corner. 

Suddenly the ghostbusters song began to play and everyone started to dance.

Zelas What the hell are you doing?! 

Xelloss Being random....

Zelas Okay. 

And they danced more until the stupid music stopped. Then sat blinking at eachother. 

dolphin You are all crazy.

She hadn't danced to the stupid music, she was in favour of glomping her favourite and rather squishy and smelly fishie instead, which happened to be a slightly deformed rainbow trout with one eye bigger than the other called.... yes, you all guessed it...

Mr Cuddles.

Gaav its been four hours now. 

zelas no way we were dancing an hour

Phibby Time sure flies when you're being random.

Someone put that music on again and they began dancing.....

Phibby turn it off! 

Dynast This is a stupid fic and I'm leaving. *leaves* 

Sherra O.o Why am I alive and why aren't I following Ha-ou sama? *follows* 

Dolphin Xellie-chan knows a counter for it.

All DO IT! 

Xelloss *coughs and sings the barney song* I hate you, you hate me, We're not a family, with a knock at the door and a two by four, no more purple dinosaur.

Phibby Nooooooo! 

The music stopped because someone much higher up, namely L.O.N, the author and several readers didn't like it.... 

Zelas But it gave the fic MST value

I'm sure that will come at a later date.... Anyways, back to business you guys.

Phibby okay! Well, I called you all here because... well... oh... um... I ... it... the...

Toldya it would come. Carry on.... 

Gaav Memory like a goldfish

Dolphin *holds up Mr Cuddles* Its silver and red and orange and green and blue....

Zelas Not the Rainbow song We just had barney too... Who the hell thought of that?!

Phibby Quiet!! I'm trying to think!! 

Gaav Keyword is trying. 

The Jeapardy song begins to play now after two minutes careful though Phibbrizo remebered the object of Final Jeapordy is the name the question, having been given the answer.... 

Phibby what was the answer again? 

Xel Sore wa himitsu desu

Phibby Right... Hard one.... *thinks* 

Music stops and Phibby snapped his fingers

phibby Got it! 

All *Scatter for cover from upcoming explosions*

Phibby What? *shrugs and pulls out a huge map* Okay guys, a plan is written on here. 

Dynast *came back in the room a while back* So it is. *he picks up the map on which the words "A PLAN" is written on it in red crayon* 

Phibby *proud* 

Gaav Even I could come up with a better one than that. 

Phibby We need a plan

Zelas To do.... what? 

Phibby It of course.

Zelas not with you! . 

Phibby But we must do IT! 

Dynast what is.... It? 

Phibby It!! 

Zelas I refuse to do IT with you.... 

Phibby You're doing IT with me and thats final. 

Gaav so what are we doing today? 

Phibby the same thing thing we do every day Pinky....Err... Gaav... Destroy the world of course.

Dynast Thats IT? 

Phibby Of course! What did you think I meant? 

Zelas ....

Dynast You do know thats my line, don't you? 

Zelas ...

Meanwhile, in a corner of the war room.... 

Sherra Fighters Ready! 

Valgaav You're going down...

Sherra *hands popcorn to Grau and Grou*

Valgaav One, two, three, four....

Xelloss I declare a thumb war! 

Sherra You can do it Val! Come on!! Knock him down!! 

Valgaav and Xelloss thumb wrestle for about the tenth time so far in the fic, even though this is the first time its mentioned. Valgaav wins for the tenth time too. 

Valgaav Whats wrong with you? 

Xelloss its broken.... of course you'll win all the time. Other hand? 

Valgaav you said that five times ago remember? 

Xelloss No. You're just suffering Deja vu again. 

Valgaav Oh? 

Xelloss Yup. You're just suffering Deja vu again. 

Sherra Men! *sighs and walks off* 

Valgaav Oh, very funny. 

Xelloss I didn't say a word... You're just suffering Deja vu again. 

Anyway.... back to the other side of the War Room, with the dark Lords... 

Dolphin What are we going to do when we finally destroy the world? 

Dynast Drink Iced tea

Zelas Drink and smoke and gamble! 

Gaav All at the same time.... isn't she talented? I'm going to go clothes shopping!

Phibby Trick or treating! 

Dolphin But there won't be any tea left to drink 

Zelas He can drink with me.

Dynast *sulks* 

Dolphin but there won't be anything for you to drink

Zelas Then I'll smoke.

Dolphin But there wont be anything to smoke, or eat, or any shops or casinos or....

Zelas Then we'll ... um.... Dance! 

the ghost busters theme plays once again and they all begin dancing.

Zelas Sing the counter for it now!! 

Xelloss turns the CD player off and hurls the CD at Valgaav, neatly landing it on Val's horn

Xelloss Bullseye! 

Dolphin But there won't be anything to Dance on.... 

All Stop spoiling our fun!

Dolphin And there won't be any Fishies.... No Fishies.... 

Dolphin hugs Mr Cuddles extra hard making his big eye pop out and slide along the floor. The eye lands between Gaav's feet and looks directly up his trenchcoat. And consequentially explodes just as Dolphin bursts into tears. Five minutes later, the mazoku are all sitting in little yellow dingys on six foot of water. Dolphin was pacified by being given a Tin of Tuna that was labelled 'Dolphin friendly'

She called her new friend Fluffy after asking Xelloss what to call it. 

Dynast I'd have called it "tin" 

Zelas Not " . . . " 

Dynast . . .

Dolphin But its true *Sits and pouts* you never take me seriously. 

All We told you to stop spoiling our fun!

Phibby *pulls out a chibi Version of himself* Well, for some reason, I decided to make this. I'm going to call him.... Mini me.

Gaav It's been done. 

Phibby It has? 

Zelas Yup.... Or will be when that *points at the CD player* Is invented some time a long way off in the future

Sherra SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!! *leaps in Dynast's dingy branshing her sword at the water* 

Dynast ...

Xelloss It must be one of those.... Land Sharks.... *leaps in Zelas' dingy and topples it. Whilst Zelas is in the water he jumps on Sherra's shoulders*

Zelas *swims to the surface* What in the name of Ruby Ey..... 

Xelloss *points down at Sherra* I didn't do it. It was her. 

Sherra It was you! 

Xelloss nuh uh. 

Sherra Thumb wrestle you for the blame. 

Xelloss punts Sherra into the water and flies to sit on the floating table. He takes the large map with "A PLAN" written on it in red crayon and made himself a paper boat to sail to the other side of the room. 

Valgaav leapt out of the water and stopped pretending his horn was a sharks fin. 

Sherra . D'oh! 

Xelloss Water fight!! *looks at the bottom of his boat and pokes it* Its soggy.... 

Sherra Water fight? nah.

Xelloss falls though the bottom of his paper boat. 

Phibby My Map! He's dead. 

Meanwhile, outside the door, our old friend, the Kawaii Purple Dragon (KPD) opens the door and all the water floods out leaving the mazzies sitting in their various rubber dingys looking confused. 

Gaav Now that's over.... 

Phibby You wrecked my map!! 

Phibrizzo runs over to throttle Xelloss, who manages to put the ghostbusters music back on with a CD from nowhere. Everyone started to dance again, unable to stop. The KPD began recording this with Glee.... they saw and face faulted so hard they were all knocked unconcious by a) facefaulting hard, and b) Gaav's legs were in the air.

And So ended another meeting in the War Room.

  



	3. DSD meets technology

"Hello how can I help you?"   
  
Deep Sea Dolphin prodded the machine with one finger. It had just spoken to her.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?"   
  
She blinked her big blue eyes a few times and prodded it again.   
  
"Hello, how can I help you?"   
  
"Fish!" She squealed  
  
"Todays fish is Cod in sauce... enjoy your meal." The machine announced producing a little square plastic packet.   
  
She poked the packet as it fell on the floor.  
  
"Oooooh!" then looked back at the machine. "Fish!"  
  
"Todays fish is Cod in sauce... enjoy your meal."   
  
"Fishie!" She clapped he hands.   
  
"Todays fish is cod in sauce... enjoy your meal."   
  
"Ooooooh Fish!"   
  
And so it went on...   
  
Meanwhile in the War Room...  
  
"Valgaav.... your nightmare dragon is no match for my army."  
  
"Oh really.... Well, we'll see about that." Valgaav and Xelloss were arguing literally nose to nose over a table.   
  
Xelloss That we will  
  
Valgaav Fine then.  
  
Xelloss In that case.... *He backed away from Valgaav* Go Faeries!   
  
Sherra *holds up some playing cards* This rabid hound looks like Zelas.  
  
Valgaav So it does. Not the Faerie Squadron!   
  
Xelloss three, nine, twelve, fifteen.... you're dead. I know that dragon card can only stop one lot.   
  
Valgaav You suck. Thumb wrestle instead?   
  
Xelloss Just accept your losses.   
  
Sherra Ehehehe..... I'll just play this little erm... elf...  
  
Valgaav it looks like you.  
  
Sherra I don't look like an elf.   
  
Valgaav Look, you play elves, see.... You look like that one a bit....  
  
Sherra Maybe a little...  
  
Valgaav and I'm playing a dragon deck and well..... do I need to say more?   
  
Sherra Errr....   
  
Xelloss Faeries! Same attack on Sherra. I win n.n  
  
Sherra Point taken val.   
  
Xelloss *cracks knuckles* Now for the players.   
  
Sherra *runs and jumps over the table*   
  
Valgaav it! *runs and skids under the table sliding into Sherra's legs and knocking her over.*   
  
sherra Ow! . *lands on Valgaav*   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
Dolphin Fish!  
  
machine Todays fish is Cod in sauce.... Enjoy your meal.  
  
Dolphin prodded one of the packets which were now about waist deep and the contents leaked out. She licked the sauce off her finger.   
  
Dolphin Fishie in packet! Nooo! Fish!  
  
machine Todays fish is Cod in sauce.... Enjoy your meal.  
  
Dolphin *taps her lips thoughtfully* I must let them all out and then out of these thingys.... Fish! fish! fish! fish! fish! fish!  
  
machine Todays fish is Cod in sauce.... Enjoy your meal. Todays Fish is Cod in Sauce ....  
  
And back in the war room....  
  
Sherra Combatants ready!   
  
Valgaav Lets see you win this time.... *is in a fighting stance*   
  
Xelloss I'm a pro at this one. *also in a stance*   
  
Sherra one... two.... three... Stone, paper, scissors!  
  
Valgaav paper!  
  
Xelloss P-Stone!  
  
Valgaav Ha! I win Mr Pro! Take that!   
  
Xelloss *changes his stone to scissors*   
  
Valgaav Eh no! I won! Accept it!   
  
Xelloss Its a Polymorphic Stone  
  
Valgaav I'll Polymorphic you!!   
  
Sherra -.-;; *wanders off*   
  
Xelloss I'll polymorphic you.... is that some kind of threat?   
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere...  
  
Dolphin Fish!   
  
Machine Todays fish is cod in sauce, enjoy your meal.  
  
Dolphin Fish!  
  
Machine Bugger off!   
  
Meanwhile, else else where...   
  
Phibby ^_^ I have a blue crayon! *waves it* no I need.... err... Orange crayon!   
  
Which is when Phibrizzo walked into the room to see that Xelloss, had indeed, been polymorphed.... into a fruitcake!   
  
Valgaav Hey author... whats the change?   
  
Silence! I wrote it, you can't argue!   
  
Xelloss Don't I get a say in this?   
  
nope ^^;; Thats coz I'm the author and you're in the story.... you can't argue!!   
  
Xelloss Thats all very well, but author-san... there's fishy sauce all around my feet!   
  
Phibby Eww.....  
  
Dolphin Fishie fishie fishie! *she bounded into the room squelching fish everywhere*  
  
Phibby GAAV!   
  
Gaav What?!  
  
Phibby Sorry, force of habit. Dolphin! Stop that!   
  
Meanwhile.... in the basement, Fishie smelliing liquid is seeping down the stairs...   
  
Zelas Xelloss!!   
  
Dynast Grou!!   
  
Xelloss and Grou It's Dolphin!!   
  
Zelas .... no suprise there then.   
  
And back upstairs....  
  
Sherra Xelloss, whats with the marzipan on your head?   
  
Xelloss Valgaav thought I was tasty ^.~   
  
sherra Ewww......  
  
Valgaav This is turning into a stupid fic. Stop the chapter now!   
  
I think I will... ¬.¬ 


	4. Umm plot?

_**Xelloss:** For the safety and comfort of those around you and well being of the Mazoku, on behalf of all those featured, and the author, I would like to remind you that this is a non-smoking fanfic. Please keep your arms and legs within the fic and all times. Remain seated until the fic has come to a stop. Thank you.   
_

**Author-san:** .... He forgot the disclaimer. *Sigh* 

* * *

Underground in the dark and quiet.... no wait... mostly... ah, um, never quiet so called 'Secret' base of the Mazoku, those who don't get along, those whom we don't know much about and those whom were revived just for the sheer hell of it. Nothing was happening.   
Infact, so much nothing was happening they all decided to try and make a plot. Both for doing something to the world, whether that be destroying it, or taking it over (they couldn't decide) and also a plot for this fic.   
Today's adventure in the War Room concentrates on...  


Sherra of course! And her.... 

Sherra: Baka.... 

Siblings. Her Siblings. idiotic or moronic or otherwise. Here they are waiting in a room, lets just for the sake of it call it the common room... They're waiting for all the Dark Lords to finish plotting. 

Sherra: ... 

Xelloss: *pops out of nowhere* Here we have a family trait of the Grausherra family, or clan. Basically anyone related to Dynast. 

Sherra: .... 

Xelloss: As you can see the Grausherra bunch are a very talkative type. Every so much fun to con.... 

Sherra: *Whap* 

Xelloss: I was just trying to entertain the readers whilst you were being extremely boring. 

Valgaav: It needed to be done *nod* 

Sherra: ... baka. 

Xelloss: For the benefit of the readers, that means... 'idiot' 

Valgaav: Who are these readers? 

Xelloss: Ahh.... ^^ Sore wa himitsu desu! 

Valgaav/Sherra: Of course. 

And lots of time passed and they got very very bored, leading to......   
Insert Dramatic Music Here 

Sherra: What was that?! 

Xelloss: A secret! 

Valgaav: ... Dramatic Music. 

Sherra: Well.... dur. 

Well, erm... how boring. Lets change the scene and check on the Dark Lords. 

Zelas: How.... dare .... you.... 

Gaav: Now really Zelas.... calm down.... 

Phibby: Yeah, I don't think he meant it.... 

Dolphin: Marbles? Marbles? 

Phibby: I TOLD YOU ONCE! THESE ARE MY MARBLES! .... you lost yours, remember? 

Dolphin: Dolphin lost her marbles. *sniffles as she hugs Mr Cuddles. The dead and rather smelly rainbow trout with only one eye* 

Gaav: Zelas.... Put Dynast down.... 

Zelas: Oh, I'd love to. 

Dynast: *held in the air by Zelas* ... 

Gaav: Not like that! 

Phibby: Put him down Zelas. He's too much of a boring old fart to have been the one that stole your wine. 

Zelas: ...true. But still.... 

Gaav: Put him down or I'll flash you! 

Zelas: Decisions decisions.... 

Gaav / Phibby / Dolphin: *Facefault* 

Dynast: Come on Zelas. Good Girl.... Do as Gaav said.... 

Dolphin: ... Zelas doggie? 

Zelas: NO! 

Phibby / Gaav: *nod nod nod frantically* 

Dynast: Someone needs to put a spell on her.... To make her obey commands like 'sit' 

Zelas: *facefaults* 

Gaav: What is this? A bad attempt at an Inuyasha crossover? 

Dynast: *from where he landed on his head* @.@ Oro...... 

Phibby: Oh please. This is stupid na no da. -.- 

Gaav: .... What next? 

Dolphin: Macarena? 

Zelas: .... don't you dare go down that road. Although it might be better than these cheesy lil attempts at humour by referencing to other anime and.... 

Dynast: ... 

Zelas: Don't interrupt me! 

Phibby: ...Whats anime? What's this about cheesy humour attempts? 

Zelas: .... A secret! 

Gaav: Take a look. We all know what Xelloss is going to be like if and when he decides to grow up. 

Zelas: *looks at Gaav* ..... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 

Phibby: Not this again. 

Dolphin: Marbles? 

Phibby: I told you they're mine! 

Dolphin: Dolphin wants Marbles. Zelas lost Dolphin's Marbles. 

Dynast: .... I think she's about to lose her own. She looked at Gaav and considered letting him flash her. 

Zelas: Something of an advantage to getting blind drunk. 

Phibby: I wanna get drunk. 

Zelas: *hugs bottle protectively.* MINE! 

Gaav: You're too young. 

Dolphin: Marbles! 

Phibby: They're mi.... -.- Wait, this is her new word. 

Gaav: Her vocabulary is going up. 

Phibby: Woah, Long word Gaav. Get a word-a-day book or something? 

Gaav: Say that again hellbrat. 

Phibby: Or were you reading the dictonary? 

Gaav: Shut up. 

Phibby: Well, didja? 

Gaav: Want me to take this here trenchcoat off? 

Phibby: Hey guys, back to the plot! 

Zelas: Plot? Whats that? 

Whilst they plotted, meanwhile, already.... 

Xelloss: I'm boooooooooooooored. 

Valgaav: I'm Valgaav. How do you do, bored? 

Sherra: Everyones a comedian.... I thought I was the focus of this..... 

Xelloss: But its the end.... until the next one.... 

Valgaav: Yeah, tough luck Sherra 

Sherra: .... BAKA . 

Xelloss: Coming up next in the War Room. Valgaav decides to get a haircut and Sherra does too. The Dark Lords go shopping and Dolphin says something about fish. Don't miss it! 


End file.
